Ninjago Snake Fics
by rainbowdragon01
Summary: This was inspired by Badboylover, one of my favorite authors. I do hope you'll read my story. Theres going to be a few song fics, just so you know, I won't own all the songs. I only own MY Characters Enjoy and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, I was inspired to do this by one of my favorite authors Badboylover, hopefully they'll read my stories it would be great to get a review from them. So this does fall mostly on ninjago and I only own my characters. First two fanfics are song fics, the songs are Who'd I Be from Shrek the Musical and a song that I'm still kinda working on That's How the Story Goes.

Who'd I Be (starring Critter)

Critter stared up at the bright moon. He sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground only to see his crush Marie, talking to Pythor. The male shadow wolf shook his head, he loved the shifter with all his heart.

"Evening Critter"

Critter turned and saw Fangtom, the general of the fangpyre

"Oh hey there Fang…" The fangpyre raised an eyeridge at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked him.

"Fangtom…If you could be someone else, anyone in the entire world who would you be?" The shadow wolf asked him. Fangtom cocked his heads at the question but answered anyway.

"Well…I don't know…maybe a hypnobrai so I could always be with my best chum…Is there someone you rather be?"

"Anything but what I am…"

"Like what?" Critter looked at him and began to sing

I guess I'd be a hero

With sword and armor clashing

Looking semi-dashing, shield in my grip

Or else I'd be a Viking Live a life of daring

While smelling like a herring upon a Viking ship

I'd sail away I'd see the world I'd reach the farthest reaches

I'd feel the wind I'd taste the sail and sea

And maybe storm some beaches

That's who I'd be…That's who I'd be

Or I could be a poet and write a different story

One that tells of glory and wipes away the lies

And to the sky I'd throw it the stars would do the telling

The moon would help with spelling and the night would dot the I's

I'd write a verse I'd recite a joke with wit and perfect timing

I'd share my heart confess the things I yearn and do it all while rhyming

But we all learn…but we all learn!

A shadow wolf always hides, a shadow wolf's fate is known

A shadow wolf stays in the dark and all alone!

So yes I'd be a hero and if my wish were granted

Life would be enchanted or so the stories say

Of course I'd be a hero I'd scale a tower

And save a hot house flower and carry her away

But standing guard would be a beast I'd somehow overwhelm it

I'd get the girl, I'd take a breath and I'd remove my helmet

We'd stand and stare we'd speak of love we'd feel the stars ascending

We'd share a kiss and I'd find my destiny

I'd have a hero's ending a perfect happy ending

That's how it would be! A big bright beautiful world

But not for me….

Unknown to the two boys Marie is staring up at Critter, she sighs now that she was a solar eclipse wolf or as Lloyd called her a "golden" wolf, she thought Critter would never come to love her.

"Come now Marie…It'll all be alright."

"No…You don't get it Pythor."

A shadow wolf always hides, a shadow wolf's fate is known

A shadow wolf stays in the dark and all alone

Oh I know He'll appear

So yes I'd be a hero and if my wish were granted life would be enchanted

Cause there are rules and there are strictures

Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower

I believe the books I read by candlelight

Unknown to either of the two wolves, they were singing in unison now

A perfect happy ending! That's how it should be!

That's How the Story Goes

Marie stared up at the stars. It was 1:30 in the morning and the shapeshifter was still awake. She couldn't sleep. Not while she was in the hands of the skeleton army. She sighed as she put her paws together and quietly wished.

"God are you there…it's Marie." The shifter swallowed as she sang.

I never was the kind of girl to wish on stars

Never was the kind of girl to be a damsel in distress

But here I am wishing and hoping for a miracle.

Life ain't no fairytale, there ain't no prince charming

Awaiting me. I know that well

Look at me now just sitting in a cage

I may be an animal but you don't have to treat me like one.

I'm in with a bunch of boneheads why does this feel like a storybook?

I guess it's just how the story goes.

"Hey, Marie you gonna sing all night or are you gonna come with us?"

Marie turned to see the ninja and serpentine

"Guys! You're here!"

"We'd never leave you with these skeletons" Skales smiled.

Marie grinned as she hopped out of the cage.

Rainbow Dragoness (starring Najada)

As the ninja and snake generals sat down for breakfast it was unknown to them that they would soon have a visitor. Pythor was the first to hear the sound of beating wings.

"W-what on earth is that?"

"Hydro dragon?" Jay suggested not even worried about the noise.

"No it can't be, Lloyd took the hydro dragon for a flight just a little bit ago, he can't be back already" Zane pondered. Skales got up from his seat and looked outside. He gasped startling the others.

"What is it Skales?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I-it's Najada!" Skales exclaimed in happiness. The generals jumped at the mention of their childhood friend's name. They each slithered outside shoving each other. The ninja, Nya and their sensei looked at each other all slightly confused, but they went out to see what was going on. They were surprised to see a dragoness with lavender scales, rainbows dressed her horns, tail, rump and frills on her head and back. Her magenta wings folded at her sides as she gracefully landed and began nuzzling the generals lovingly.

"Woah! Who is this?!" Jay exclaimed gesturing to the rainbow dragon. Pythor cleared his throat.

"Ninja…This is Najada, queen of the dragon realms and well…our sister."

"Sister?!"

"We've known Najada since we were kids; she's like family to us"

"How do you do?" Najada asked politely bowing her head. The ninja only gawked at her.

"Are they alright?" Najada asked the anacondrai general, who only chuckled.

"They're fine, I think they like you in fact."

"Heh, who wouldn't?" Acidicus asked with a grin.

"Well you do have a crush on her." Skalidor shrugged at the venomari who in turn glared at him with a deep blush creeping on his face, causing Najada to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had someone ask me about my characters so before me begin let me just give you a brief description of just a few, I'll try my best to explain some others **_**in the**_** story. Critter is a shadow wolf, shadow wolves are elemental wolves with the power to cause pain, control fear, and of course the darkness. Marie is a shifter and my persona. She once was a shadow wolf (one of the many forms she can turn into) until Sensei Wu cleansed her and got rid of the darkness, she is now a rare wolf known as a solar eclipse wolf. Najada is a queen rainbow dragoness who has known the serpentine generals since childhood. They'll be a few other OC's so beware. **

_**Sister **_

The moon glowed faintly. A certain anacondrai general slithered out of bed to get a drink of water. Though outside, he saw Najada staring up at the sky. She seemed to be deep in thought, curious and confused why his childhood friend would be out and up so late at night, he slithered over to her side.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat and Najada turned her head to him. "Mind if I join you my friend?"

"Not at all…" Najada turned her head away from him and continued to look up at the sky. Pythor sat beside her and pondered on what he should say.

"Is…something wrong Najada…?"

"No…I'm just thinking…That's all"

"About what may I ask?" Pythor frowned as the dragoness's rainbow colored ear frills drooped.

"My parents…" she said softly. The anacondrai general frowned. Najada had told him and the other generals before that her parents died- no…were killed on the day she hatched, killed by a dark dragon with a cold heart…Pythor swallowed as he leaned against Najada's warm scales.

"I'm sorry Najada…But you know you still have the other generals and I…we're your family….and you are our sister."

Najada smiled down at him and nuzzled his neck causing him to purr at the affection. "I know…and I couldn't be any happier my brother.."

Pythor softly grinned and curled up beside Najada yawning widely "Goodnight Najada"

"Goodnight Pythor, I love you very much. My dear sweet brother."

"Love you too Najada…" Pythor smiled as he drifted off and the dragoness curled her tail around him and draped a warm wing over him.

_**Ghost Girl**_

Acidicus slithered through the halls humming a small tune to himself. He then caught a strange scent in the air…

_Smoke…_

He quickly slithered toward the scent, he found it was coming from Marie's room. The venomari quickly threw the door open.

"Marie, we got to get outta here there's- " He stopped when he saw the shifter with a large feather in her hand, the smoke was coming from burning sage. Marie seemed to be in some sort of a trance as she muttered prayers. She shook her head when she turned to Acidicus, who looked more confused than ever.

"Oh…hey Acidicus…" She greeted. Acidicus raised an eyeridge at her.

"What…are you doing?"

"Cleansing ritual" She simply said.

"Cleansing ritual?" the venomari repeated. Marie nodded.

"That's right. There's a few spirits trapped here. I'm cleansing the room to help set them free to the other side."

Acidicus only gave a quiet "Oh" before slithering out of the room. He knew Marie was interested in the paranormal, he never believed in ghosts though…

_**Sea creatures**_

"My heavens! What magnificent creatures!" Pythor exclaimed as he watched a dolphin do a backflip.

"Heh sure are…Dolphins are really intelligent creatures, they're just so amazing!"

"You must really love animals Marie" Cole smirked at the shifter. Marie shrugged with a sheepish grin. "What can I say; I've grown up with animals. They've been around me my whole life"

"WOAH!"

SPLASH

"What the?!" Jay yelled out. The ninjas, snakes and shifter turned to see Skalidor floating in the water as an albino Bottlenose dolphin swam up to examine him.

"S-Skalidor…How the heck-?" Acidicus blinked at his earth comrade.

"I uh..I fell in" The constrictai general spoke sheepishly. Marie shook her head as Snowball (the albino bottlenose) squeaked at Skalidor.

"Good…Lord.."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sweet Tooth**_

Fangtom slithered into the kitchen, his right head looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After he saw that he was alone, he opened the cabinet where Nya hid the macaroons, his left head licked his lips as he opened the container.

"Fangtom?"

The fangpyre general jumped up with yelp as he whipped around to see Skales and Pythor.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Pythor questioned the now sheepish fangpyre.

"I uh…was just…"

"Trying to sneak a sweet snack?" Skales smirked as the fangpyre lowered his heads slightly. "You always did have a sweet tooth old chum" Skales chuckled.

_**Paranormal Python (sequel to Ghost Girl) **_

Pythor lied in his bed taking a nap, though much to his surprise, it got oddly cold in the room. The anaconda like serpentine pulled the cover up to his chin. He shivered violently but something else sent a really nasty chill up his spine.

"_**GET OUT!" **_

__"S-Skales…I-is that y-you?" Pythor whimpered. "You b-better not be trying to scare me…" The voice spoke again and this time Pythor knew it wasn't the hypnobrai general.

"_**OUT!" **_ Pythor quickly slithered out of the room and past Marie.

"Woah! Pythor what's wrong?"

"There's something in my room!" The anacondrai whimpered in fear. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It got extremely cold and then I heard a voice telling me to get out!"

Marie frowned at this news. "Aw man…That means I angered one…"

"Angered what?" Pythor asked.

"A spirit…"

_**Auntie Hajna **_

Hajna leaned against the wall, she watched as the serpentine wandered around. It was great that they were all so happy, her brother was back to his regular self and that made her extremely happy. He had a family now and Hajna knew her new sister in law would keep skales in line. She smiled softly and sighed.

"Auntie Hajna?"

The female opened her eyes and looked down to see her nephew Skales Jr.

"Hello jr. How's my favorite nephew?" Hajna picked up the small hypnobrai boy and nuzzled him causing him to giggle.

"I'm your only nephew auntie!"

"Oh yea that's right isn't it" Hajna chuckled.

"Auntie how come your all alone over here?"

"Oh I'm just trying to stay out of everyone's way...including your fathers"

"Is daddy mad at you?"

"Oh no not at all...your fathers just very busy these days and well...he doesn't need me to look after him..." Hajna paused and smirked "besides your mother is making sure he behaves for me" Jr giggled and looked up at his aunt.

"I need you auntie" he smiled wagging his small tail. Hajna smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek

"Good...I'm glad you do Jr~" Hajna licked her nephew on the forehead and lightly tickled his sides.

"Ehehehe auntie! Stop!" Jr giggled madly and squirmed in Hajna's arms

"I got you now little one~" Hajna cooed as she continued to tickle the child.

Skales watched from afar and softly smiled

"your sister is very sweet dear..." skales pink hypnobrai wife spoke softly. Skales nodded in agreement.

"yessss...she always was a great sister...I know she'll be an even better aunt for jr"

The pink hypnobrai nodded and watched her son being tickled by her sister in law


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had someone ask me is I am fairytalekitty, no I'm not, but I do know her. My deviantart is Pythorisawesome. **

**Anyway for the first oneshot, there will be a character from skullgirls, I don't own Leviathan or Squigly, in fact I own nothing from Skullgirls. The second oneshot is a songfic, Build a Wall is from Shrek the musical. **

_**Squigly and Leviathan**_

An undead girl that looked no older than 14 rose up as her parasite roused her.

"Good morning milady."

"Good morning Leviathan." Then she looked around. "Where are we Leviathan."

"That I don't know Miss Squigly…"

"You're in Ninjago…"

The undead girl and dragon like parasite turned to see a teenager wearing a leather cowgirl hat, a Florida Gators shirt, and jean shorts.

"And who might you be?" Leviathan asked.

"I'm Marie. Who are you?" Squigly and Leviathan curtsied.

"I am Sienna "Squigly" Conitello, please call me Squigly, and this is my parasite Leviathan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam but milady and I must find the skullheart."

"Skullheart?"

"An ancient artifact, it must be here, it's the reason we were awakened."

"No, I woke you with my magic."

"Your magic?" Leviathan questioned.

"That's right, there's nothing here besides skeletons…I thought you'd might wanna be up and out." Marie shrugged.

"B-but how did you know..?"

"Heh, not any corpse has a dragon serpent in their head" Marie grinned as she gestured to Leviathan. Squigly only smiled.

"Yes I suppose that's true."

"Hey, why don't you come with me, I think my friends would like you two."

Marie smiled kindly. Squigly looked at Leviathan and he silently agreed and they followed the girl.

_**Build a Wall**_

"Critter! Cmon Critter don't be like that!" Skalidor shouted at the shadow wolf.

"Don't even try Skalidor! I'm done! Done with all of you! You've broke my heart!"

"Critter look-" Jay tried to explain the the wolf stopped him.

"NO!

**I'm gonna build me a wall**

**Make it 10 feet high**

**See ya later pal, Bye Bye**

**No one getting in, So don't you even try**

**A 10 foot wall**

**I'm gonna build me a wall **

**I'm gonna disappear **

**What's the matter pal? Am I not being clear? **

**Can't you take a hint? **

**Am I getting through at all? **

**Just get out of here!**

**I was told the world would despise me**

**So I should've known**

**I should've guessed **

**I thought you guys might be different**

**Now I know you're just like all the rest! **

**I'm gonna be what you want **

**I'm gonna be what you say**

**Hey world I'll do it your way!**

**You're looking for a monster it's your lucky day! **

**I'll be what you want!**

**What a fool, to think you might like me **

**I opened my heart and let you all walk through**

**You wanted the beast out **

**I wanted my own home **

**How lucky both our wishes came true!**

**Gonna build me a wall a perfect place to hide! **

**Hey world stay on your side! **

**The best way to conquer, they say is to divide! **

**Gonna build a wall gonna be what you say **

**Gonna harden my heart! **

**Gonna build a wall! **

With that Critter stormed off in a huff before his friends could stop him.

_**Getting Through to Critter**_

Marie was lucky enough to find where Critter was hiding. She walked into the cave and sniffed for the shadow wolf.

"Critter?"

"Go away..."

"Critter, please…come back."

"Why should I?! You all hate! I'm a hideous evil demon remember?!"

"Critter we weren't talking about you!"

Critter softened and stared at the shifter. "W-what? Then who?"

"We were talking about….me…" Marie lowered her head and ears.

"Y-you…I don't understand…"

"I have an alter self, she's Eiram…She's the evil version of myself…She comes out when something really angers me…We were talking about how I become an hideous evil demon…"

"M-Marie…I…"

"I'm sorry you heard it wrong..." Marie sighed. Critter only licked her cheek.

"I'll come back…I'm sorry for what I said.."

Marie giggled as she nuzzled him. "Don't worry about it…Let's go"

Critter grinned and followed her.


End file.
